1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of structural architecture for aircraft, and more particularly, to an attachment structure to support a floor substructure to a fuselage with venting for pressure equalization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attachment of a honeycomb floor structure to a honeycomb aircraft fuselage requires distribution of the loads through the honeycomb structure to avoid load concentrations and the ability to provide adequate equalization venting between the passenger compartment and the cargo bay in the event of rapid decompression in either of the compartments. Extension inboard is constrained by passenger cabin interior fascia, window seat and passenger foot rest area; therefore this structure must occupy a minimal amount of space for design efficiency.
In current aircraft applications the floor is tied directly to the fuselage wall using a traditional “pi” type fitting. This structural architecture places too high a tear off load on the bond between the pi fitting and the honeycomb fuselage wall.
Typical aircraft utilize independent features or structures for addressing the decompression venting and the load distribution between the floor and fuselage wall. It is therefore desirable to provide unique structural designs that incorporate load distribution between the floor and the fuselage wall in a minimal amount of space and yet provide for decompression venting.